<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Consequences by DearCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575022">Welcome Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat'>DearCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Archive [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Timoteo is a manipulative little shit, Xanxus just wants to feed people in peace, caring Mukuro, nurturing Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Squalo and Xanxus, Tsuna thinks to herself, is that they're a surprisingly effective combination.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Archive [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shady KHR Faves (No major crossovers)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From [Familiarity] to [Curiosity]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at playing with A/B/O dynamics. I want to try a long fic with this dynamic once I'm more comfortable with this. This one deals more with body-language than anything else.</p><p>The second attempt is a multi-chapter fic called Reaction and Readjustment. That one is me trying to figure out the smut side of things. And a little pack dynamics. That one should be published some time next year but I can add in the link to the snippets in twitter if you'll like to see that.</p><p>Both of these are honestly me experimenting towards the end-goal.</p><p>For now, I'm playing with Aoife's contractverse. That fic still has no name but I'm already on chapter 4.  Just an excuse to kill off Iemitsu and Timoteo.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>[<a href="https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/619835208729018369/familiarity">Familiarity</a>]</h1><p>Tsuna is not sure what she had been expecting when the Varia began operating from the Iron Fort instead of their own castle. Of course, it’s a temporary thing, no matter that Timoteo might try to drag his feet. There was, apparently, some sort of incident in the castle and now it needs to be remodelled or something. </p><p>She doesn’t know the details and doesn’t care to find out, she has enough to deal with without bothering. It’s just that when Timoteo had informed her that Xanxus would be sharing her office for the foreseeable future, this was not what she had envisioned. </p><p>Not that she’s complaining. </p><p>Xanxus and Squalo are their own comedy act all on their own. It’s ridiculous, it’s amusing. She loves it.  Not what she had seen coming at all. </p><p>At the moment, Squalo has his hair soaked in wine, it slides down his silver hair slowly as he screams bloody murder directly into Xanxus ear. Xanxus, for his part, pretends to be sleeping while Timoteo tries fruitlessly to calm the swordsman down. </p><p>He’s not trying very hard. It’s funny and, at this point, routine. </p><p>Vongola is a family business. In essence, all mafia businesses are. This means that most people do not use scent blockers as this is not a typical office setting. It attests for the combined smells of these three men in her office. Timoteo’s citrusy beta smell and the mixed spicy alpha smell of Xanxus and his second in command.</p><p>A strange blend, maybe. But one Tsuna likes, one she’s learned to appreciate this past month. </p><p>There’s none of her omega smell in the room. Not because she doesn’t want it to be but because letting it out would allow for far too much scrutiny in matters she’d rather keep private. It’s something she mourns a little but well, things are what they are. </p><p>The corner of Xanxus’ eye twitches in the way she’s learned to interpret as ‘done with your shit, trash’ and Tsuna ducks her head, biting her lip to prevent herself from dissolving into laughter as her gaze catches Timoteo’s. There’s a growl, a screech and Squalo somehow lands upside down on the couch. </p><p>She can’t stop it, Tsuna covers her mouth with her hand and laughs helplessly. Xanxus turns his glare on her, though there’s amusement in the tilt of his mouth. And Tsuna… She’s surrounded by a smell she’s learnt to call safe, she’s happy and warm. The soft, affectionate croon leaves her before she can think better of it. </p><p>Not that she regrets it, not even when it halts the three men in their tracks. The gobsmacked look on their faces is just too good to pass up on. Tsuna starts to laugh again, dropping her head on her crossed arms. “You guys are adorable.”</p><p>That gets her affronted reactions all around and Tsuna hums mischievously as she shares a speaking look with her grampa. </p><p>Seriously, them and their delicate sensibilities.</p>
<h1>[<a href="https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/620469389131710464/conformity">Conformity</a>]</h1><p>Tsuna sometimes forgets that Timoteo’s Hyper Intuition might be weaker than hers but it’s still there. It’s moments like this when she’s forcibly reminded of it that Tsuna recriminates herself for dismissing it from her mind. </p><p>Timoteo had simply come into their office, like he so often does, and told her, “Iemitsu will be gone for the month.” All the while looking her straight in the eye.</p><p>And Tsuna, she can’t quite help the stirrings of ‘how dare you?’ and ‘why would you tell me here?’. It’s hurt and disappointment mixed in with a sort of self-protective fury. This is one of those times when she’s happy to have the scent blockers. </p><p>She just looks straight back at him, gaze locked on his and face blank. She’s Reborn trained and it shows. Xanxus and Squalo are, for once, silent. Squalo has a nervous energy to him that’s so foreign that Tsuna makes note of it. She’ll get to the bottom of that. </p><p>If she needs to add him to her revenge plot, she will. </p><p>That’s not the immediate problem, though. No, that would be Xanxus, leaned back on his chair and watching the interaction with the lazy interest that’s oh so typical of him. Like he’s deciding whether he’s bored enough to actually react. </p><p>Not that Tsuna gives him a chance. She grabs the file she had meant to pick up, nods her head in acknowledgement and leaves. Fuck Timoteo, really. Maybe it’s time that Tsuna pays Hibari a visit. Or Mukuro. She is, after all, feeling especially vindictive. </p><p>Some of her bad temper must show on her face because the meeting goes swimmingly. Quick and efficient, even as Hayato hovers over her shoulders. Tsuna pays him no mind, he always hovers and she adores him, truly. But right now she just needs him to cover for her. </p><p>Tsuna spends the week in Chrome’s den. She nests with both her Mists, whispers her hurt and rants her anger, lets them hide her away. She knows what expects her back in Italy, there was no subtility in her departure. But the week to compose herself is worth it regardless. </p><p>She returns Monday morning, right on time and still wearing her scent blockers, out of spite. </p><p>And oh, but how does Squalo sweat. She’ll find what he did and make him pay. She has set her Mists on Timoteo. She’d set her Cloud on the swordsman but she knows that tattling on him with her own Rain will be sweeter. </p><p>Timoteo and Xanxus watch her silently until Mukuro arrives, she ignores them with the ease of long practice. Tsuna keeps herself busy with the paperwork her week off had accumulated and doesn’t bother interacting with them.</p>
<h1>[<a href="https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/621103559781515264/bait-and-switch">Bait and Switch</a>]</h1><p>Mukuro is a genius. An asshole, too, but a genius nonetheless. He shows up around midday, creepy smile firmly in place and Chrome at his heels. It makes Tsuna blink rapidly, startled out of her paperwork haze.</p><p>“You escaped too soon, my dear Tsuna." </p><p>The recrimination is a common one and she reacts to it on instinct, ducking her head in embarrassment and wordlessly gesturing to the piles surrounding her. Mukuro arches his brow but Chrome steps forward and between them. </p><p>She leaves a bouquet of flowers on the desk and Tsuna doesn’t bother hiding the way she perks up. </p><p>Her Mists like to pamper her after a heat. This wasn’t one, of course, but Tsuna isn’t about to complain. She touches the petals with her fingers and then tilts her head up to smile at Chrome, uncaring of the way it bares her throat. </p><p>These are her Mists and she trusts them completely. </p><p>Mukuro steps around her desk with a little gesture of his hands that says "my turn” and Tsuna watches him warily. Mukuro can be mean even when he’s being sweet. He taps long fingers against her desk, “close your eyes." </p><p>Tsuna, she has an idea of what he’s doing. It’s genius, simple and easy. Nobody will suspect her little disappearing act if it’s implied it was heat-related. But she still makes a point to glare mulishly at him before she does as she’s told. </p><p>One finger taps against her lips and she opens up obediently. Chocolate, she thinks, as she opens her eyes and makes grabby hands at Mukuro. And not just any chocolate but her favourite. The asshole waves the package just out of her reach. </p><p>"You’re being mean,” she whines. Makes it soft so that it’s clear it’s only meant for him even if she’s perfectly aware of the attention this has gained. </p><p>Her Mist just laughs because he’s an asshole and then manoeuvres them until he’s sitting on her chair with Tsuna on his lap. “You weren’t complaining before." </p><p>"I believe she was,” Chrome corrects sweetly. And Tsuna’s face goes bright red, hand slapping blindly at Mukuro behind her. </p><p>The asshole just laughs, tapping another piece of chocolate against her lips and she takes it because it’s her favourite, damn it. And then there are hands on her, gentle little touches that chase the tension out of her. </p><p>Tsuna slumps forward by increments until she’s half draped over her desk, half sitting on Mukuro’s lap. And she’s purring, warm and content and more than a little out of it. Maybe she did escape a little too soon. Otherwise, they couldn’t put her down this easily. </p><p>She returns to work the next morning, looking a little harried. She comes back to Squalo’s screams about self-care, Timoteo’s affectionate smile (that liar) and Xanxus’ arched brow of judgment and amusement. </p><p>Sticking her tongue out to him in answer, Tsuna softens at the sight of the flowers still on her desk and ignores how at least half of her own pile of paperwork somehow ended up on Xanxus’ desk. For the sake of his pride, if nothing else. </p><p>But she does kiss his cheek that night before she leaves.</p>
<h1>[<a href="https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/621737709012238336/curiosity">Curiosity</a>]</h1><p>Tsuna breathes in deeply, rolls with the hit Xanxus lands on her back and ducks under his legs. She throws a column of flames at his back, predicts where he will end up as he evades and grapples him to the ground. </p><p>He’s bigger than her, physically stronger for all that her Flames burn hotter. But Tsuna is well trained by now, he goes down. Tsuna makes sure he stays there with one hand smothered in Flames on his chest to keep him pinned and a fist millimetres away from his nose as a warning. </p><p>“I give,” he concedes and it’s breathless. </p><p>She smiles at him, more than a little winded herself and drops on his chest to catch her breath once more. Xanxus huffs but doesn’t complain, he’s mostly used to her touchy disposition by now. Squalo still complains but Xanxus submits to his fate easily enough. </p><p>Xanxus has his arms spread wide on the ground as he stares at the ceiling. Tsuna’s about ready to stand up when he stirs and then his sleeve covered hand inches slowly towards the scent gland on her neck. </p><p>That's… not good? Not bad either. It just is. Xanxus is curious, most likely. And it’s not like she minds him catching a whiff of her natural smell. Her body tenses regardless and Xanxus arrests his hand halfway through.</p><p>Tsuna huffs to herself and consciously lets go of the tension on her muscles. She doesn’t bare her throat but she doesn’t close herself off either. Xanxus must take that for the concession it is. </p><p>Nosy fingers pat at her gland, presumably trying to coach her scent out faster but that’s just a little too much for her. So Tsuna growls low in her throat and stands when Xanxus takes his hand back. </p><p>Neither comments on it, though Xanxus does throw her a calculating look. “Come on, lets go eat something." </p><p>"You’re always feeding me,” Tsuna complains good-naturedly. “Don’t think I don’t notice."  </p><p>The assassin sends her a mock threatening smile, all teeth and bloodlust. "I have no idea what you’re talking about.” And then, contradicting himself: “You’re too skinny, trash. It’s pathetic." </p><p>How rude. "I’ll have you know that I’m travel-sized. That’s all.” She doesn’t say I just flattened you because honestly, they’re somewhere around 50/50 in spars. </p><p>Xanxus just arches a judgemental eyebrow her way and frogmarches her towards that little restaurant right across the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From [Iron Fort] to [Boundaries]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I've been MIA, I've just been a bit on the rocky side. But I've been slowly getting back to the rhythm of writing, I'm crediting <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873078/chapters/62866927">Bad Influence by Emric84</a></p><p>I know my updating schedule is all ruined now, I'll upload the new one soon. Sadly, I've got to give priority to the money earning abilities. Not to worry, this is a beloved hobby. Empirical Evidence needs some editing but after that, I'm publishing the remaining chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>[Iron Fort]</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Tsuna doesn't like the Iron Fort, that is a fact. It's not necessarily the place, it's the people. Iemitsu is always somewhere in there and for all that she likes Timoteo, she doesn't trust him. Which makes sharing living arrangements with him stressful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But well… Reborn happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, she's going to be spending the next week in the Iron Fort. At least Iemitsu will be gone for about two more weeks. Tsuna very much doubts that it's a coincidence, meddling old men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stress of the new place, of having to uproot her nest, means that she has a hard time falling asleep. And that, in turn, means that she doesn't wake up in time. Mostly, she wakes up, runs around to get ready, snatches a toast and books it to the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck the rest of them for their extra hours of sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not this time, though. Or so it would seem. Because when she arrives at the breakfast table, the spot where her food should be is empty. Tsuna is about to shrug and move on without it when she notices it sitting right next to Xanxus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha is glaring at her with half-lidded eyes, daring her. Alright, fine. So maybe Tsuna has a delegating problem. In so much as she just… doesn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouts. He twitches but doesn't budge. So Tsuna rolls her eyes and decides that she gives zero fucks. If he wants to play at being mean then she'll treat him the same way she reacts to Mukuro.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna drops herself on his lap, nudges his arm with her socked foot and waits for him to get on with the program. Squalo dissolves in a fit of laughter with predictable results and Tsuna mourns the glass of orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, it was not hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xanxus does get a clue, though. And he's awkward about it as he feeds her small pieces of food but he's a warm weight under her and the arm around her waist is solid and strong. It actually lulls her to sleep. Which he grumbles about all the way to the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he should get to complain, she thinks. He allowed it after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It becomes a new routine. It's better for her stress levels, she has to admit. And Xanxus gets more confident about holding her and feeding her, though she does catch him trying to find her smell under the scent blockers.</span>
</p>
<h2>
  <span>[Unfortunate Relations]</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Regrettably, Iemitsu has to come back at some point. And when he does, he does it with the same boisterous energy he does everything else. He's suddenly just there, strolling into her office and invading her space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he somehow has the right to, a right he has never once questioned. Tsuna hates it. She hides it behind polite smiles and shy commentary but <em>oh</em> how she hates it. Timoteo makes himself scarce which good, Tsuna doesn't think she could handle them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xanxus and Squalo, though? She hardly thinks those two are fooled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iemitsu is persistent. Maybe in other scenarios that would be a positive thing but presently, Tsuna only curses that characteristic. Where was this desperation of his to be all over her business in the last 17 years of her life? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he's always trying to touch her. Casual touches, hugs and kisses. He twirls her around, laughs and coos. How old does he think she is? Worse of all, he tries to scent her. Tsuna can't quite help the way her shoulders hunch at that, the way she backs away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now Iemitsu has gotten her trapped between him and the wall. He's either very good at not noticing her irritation or genuinely that dense. Tsuna's smile is strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Voi! Baby-boss, you're late!" Squalo comes out of the corner like a too loud, too aggressive guardian angel and Tsuna discreetly hides her relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Squalo,"  she greets with a smile, dodges under Iemitsu's arm and latches onto the swordsman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Squalo has noticed. She knew, of course, but she's still unsure of what to do with the confirmation. Tsuna isn't exactly proud of the whole debacle.  But Squalo is a firm presence at her side, his arm around her shoulders feels protective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Tsuna lets him guide them away. He clusters them in some random meeting room, closes the door behind him and then lets his hands frame Tsuna's cheeks. They're so close to one another that his breath warms her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be an idiot," the reprimand is uncompromising but soft. "Voi, baby-boss, we're here for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xanxus' chin lands on top of her head, one hand on her hip and one splayed open on her belly. Tsuna bows her head, lets her forehead rest on Squalo's collarbone. Their mixed alpha smell tickles her nose and from there it's easy to allow herself the comfort. </span>
</p>
<h2>
  <span>[Stress Relief]</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>When her heat comes, Tsuna always goes to either Mukuro and Chrome or Kyoya. This thing with Squalo and Xanxus is still far too new, far too tentative, for her to share a heat with them just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elements are safe options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, she mostly shares her heats with her Mists. Tsuna only goes to Kyoya with two very different moods. The first one being the need to be treated delicately. Sweetly and protectively. Kyoya calls her little animal those days, dotes on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second one is when she's furious and unable to do anything about it. When she doesn't want to be comforted or offered options like her Mists would do. Those days she wants to rage and have it answered. Tsuna wants to hurt and be hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoya likes it, she likes it. It's fine. There's only one problem with those heats and it's that for all that Kyoya knows how to fuck the fury out of her, he has zero concept of aftercare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that when it's all done and over with, he drops her off at the office after a text to her Mists and leaves. Tsuna doesn't so much walk into her office as she stumbles into it, still very much out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drops into her chair with a hiss of discomfort and slowly relaxes when her entrance gains no reaction other than deadly silence. Tsuna nests her head between her arms and purrs in an effort to comfort herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes her feel unbalanced, the lack of aftercare. Like maybe it's her fault, maybe she wasn't good enough or should have submitted sooner. Or something. Surely Kyoya would have soothed her hurts if Tsuna had only behaved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rational part of her knows that's bullshit but at the moment she's all instinct and animal hindbrain. It sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna slips in and out of sleep for a while. She wakes up in the bathtub, Mukuro cleaning her body while Chrome massages shampoo into her hair. He catches her looking and smiles, "back with us, my dear Tsuna?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she manages is a hum of confirmation. His eyes narrow and Tsuna bares her throat with a whine, apologetic despite herself. It earns her Chrome's hand cupping her cheek and Mukuro murmuring quiet words of admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she settles down. Of course, Tsuna is still moving gingerly, though she now is a little proud of her bruises. And yes, she's still clingy. But that's OK because Chrome and Mukuro are pleased to indulge her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mukuro leaves to hunt down something for her to eat and she thinks of those homemade snacks that Xanxus has been sending her home with but says nothing. Tsuna is too busy concentrating on following Chrome's soft instructions as the other woman dresses her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raised voices snap her out of her pleasant haze and Tsuna follows them to her living room. Xanxus is sitting on her couch, sprawled but tense with Squalo standing beside him. Both of them are watching Mukuro and Kyoya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those two have never gotten along and right now Tsuna can see how quickly this will turn physical. So she moves to stand between them, hands pushing them back and fights to find the words to tell them 'stop'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But words are still a little beyond her capabilities so she grumbles her frustration instead. Xanxus is suddenly there, arms hugging her tight and Tsuna turns around to bury her nose on his neck and goes limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere behind her, Squalo starts shouting. But then again, Squalo is almost always shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she wakes up, Tsuna is belly down on her own nest. Xanxus is sitting on his throne beside it and Squalo stands guard by the door. Tsuna shifts, a little hungry now. A little thirsty. And sore. Can't forget that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cream, bossu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome, Tsuna thinks and nods. Maybe she should feel a little self-conscious. Xanxus and Squalo are here and they're still in the early stages of dating, trying to figure out how the three of them fit together. But she doesn't, not really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hard to, with the combined attention of her Mists on her. The warm weight of Chrome beside her leaves and Tsuna makes a sound of protest that dies in her throat when Mukuro replaces his counterpart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us make that pain a little more bearable, shall we, my dear?" Long fingers close around her hip and Tsuna follows the implied command, raising them up. The same fingers slide down and under her underwear and Tsuna moans softly at the gentle back and forth pressure over her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The climax is slow to come, the pleasure building lazily. But it's welcome and the resulting endorphins help with her pain, as promised. Mukuro pets her hair whispering filthy promises into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna purrs, melting under Chrome's gentle touches while her Mists applies the cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next time she wakes up, Tsuna feels more like herself. She stretches and sits up, wincing at the added pressure on her sore behind and then decides hunger wins over laziness. Xanxus and Squalo are still in the room, Tsuna notices with a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she minds. She climbs on top of Squalo's lap and starts petting his arms, thinking on how to go about waking him up. It ends up being unnecessary, strong arms hold her tight and Tsuna hums, dropping her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am hungry," she complains and Squalo snorts. But he lifts her up, passes her off to Xanxus and leaves. Presumably, to get her food. </span>
</p>
<h2>
  <span>[Bounderies]</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>Her apartment is getting crowded, Tsuna thinks. Not that she minds, it's just that she might need to see about getting a bigger one. Of course, Timoteo would then insist that she should move to the Iron Fort. The less said about that, the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But well, moving can wait. It's just that Tsuna is a Sky and as much as her elements have their own places, they also like to come and go from her living space. And now that Xanxus, Squalo and her are a thing… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Xanxus is a Sky too. Which just adds to the people appearing occasionally in her place. Of course, she could just tell her boyfriends to stop spending the night. But Tsuna likes them here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo is a physical person and Tsuna loves waking up in his arms, adores cuddling up to him when she's cold and she'd quickly growing fond of the casual touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xanxus is less touchy, though he does enjoy having her in his lap. And he submits himself to his partners' touches with no fuzzing. But he's also a surprising mother-hen and possessive to boot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen is now, apparently, Xanxus' territory and he keeps pestering them with food. Tsuna thinks it's adorable how much he tries to provide for them but says nothing at all. He braids some of his feathers on her hair every morning and scents Squalo before they leave for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, Squalo always drops his jacket on her shoulders so that sort of possessiveness is not confined to the Wrath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna is honestly surprised that neither of them has tried to scent her before. It means she's not caught off guard when she wakes one morning to Xanxus nuzzling questioningly at her throat. She could say no and they would respect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, alphas are not alone in their territoriality. These two are hers, her boyfriends that like to spoil her rotten. And yes, most of the scenting will go away once she puts on the scent blockers. However, some of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she wants people to know, wants them to smell their combined scents and know that these two perfect alphas are hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Tsuna lets her hand wander into Xanxus' hair and bares her throat with an encouraging little sound. Squalo follows suit right after and they both end up being a content mass of limbs on Xanxus' chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive late to work that day and there's more than one double take but that's fine. Tsuna is slightly freer with her instincts, Squalo more generous with his touches and Xanxus watches over them with a self-satisfied half-lidded look.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys, I've been editing some of the work I have ready to publish and long story short: Reaction and Readjustment, an a/b/o multichap that was originally meant to be a series of drabbles and ended up being 3 chapters. Then it had 6. Now, I'm writing chapter 7. Let's hope that's it's final form. </p><p> </p><p> <b>My social media:</b><br/><a href="dearcat1.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/DearCat24?s=09">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. From [Den] to [Disagreement]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut ahead. </p><p>Also, I wanted to let you guys know what I've decided to do in terms of the updating schedule: I'm going to be transfering 4 drabbles every week to AO3, that will usually look like one chapter on any story in the Tumblr drabble series. After that, I will be publishing one AO3 story. That one also with updates once a week. <br/>Once that story is entirely published, I will repeat the process. Otherwise publishing stuff just gets too confusing with the multiple blogs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Den]</strong>
</p>
<p>This is not the first time they have sex. There was even that weekend in the countryside where there had been little else. But there’s something different about it this time, a tenseness in her boys that makes Tsuna’s heartbeat thunder in her chest. </p>
<p>Not a bad thing, by any means. Not even close. </p>
<p>Xanxus drops into his throne, lounging. The arm he has around her waist means that Tsuna follows, falling into his lap. He hooks his feet around her ankles and guides her legs to open as Squalo eases down between their knees. There’s a flash of anticipation down her spine but Squalo doesn’t move, held in place by Xanxus’ gaze. </p>
<p>Tsuna’s breath stutters in her chest and she tilts her chin up, leaves pleading little kisses on the underside of Xanxus’ jaw. It gets her Xanxus’ large hand around her throat, thumb caressing her skin in a slow back and forth. The other hand manoeuvres his cock inside her and Tsuna moans, eyes fluttering close. </p>
<p>“Shark,” Xanxus’ voice is low. Commanding in a way that makes her shudder and clench around him. It makes the assassin smile.  </p>
<p>There’s not much time to contemplate that, not with Squalo’s fingers rubbing at her clit and his tongue lapping at her entrance around the cock splitting her open. She moans, squirms, fucks herself on Xanxus as best as the man would allow her, trembles at the tight grip Squalo has on her legs as he keeps them open. </p>
<p>By the time the Varia Commander is happy with their state, Squalo has her juices dripping down his chin and Tsuna is breathing hard, hands tight around the armrests. She’s oversensitized and desperate, orgasms having reached that point where they’re a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure. </p>
<p>Their alpha presses more firmly against her, lets her feel the beginnings of his knot starting to grow at the base of his cock and Tsuna wants. She whimpers, noses pleadingly into the line of his jaw. “Please, alpha.”</p>
<p>The address earns her a kiss, all demand and teeth. Xanxus bites her lip before releasing her, “present for me, then.”</p>
<p>Squalo helps her up and to her nest, lays under her before she can arrange herself but she doesn’t bother to ask when Xanxus gently pushes her forward. Tsuna crosses her arms on Squalo’s chest to cushion her head, presses her chest against him and raises her hips, knees bracketing Squalo’s sides. </p>
<p>Tsuna hums at the soft sensation of Squalo’s fingers caressing her flanks, they brush her ribs, follow the lines of her hips and the curve of her ass before reaching her folds and spreading her open. Tsuna croons, half pleading, half encouragement. She can feel Xanxus watching them from somewhere behind her. </p>
<p>His weight on top of them is welcome and Tsuna sighs as he presses home, content with the slow fucking as Xanxus claims Squalo’s mouth. Xanxus’ thrust might be slow but they’re vicious, they rock her forward enough that Squalo groans at the pressure of his own cock against her. </p>
<p>By the time the knot starts catching, she's panting urgently, lips mouthing the skin of Squalo's chest. Xanxus must notice because he pulls back, grasps her firmly by the hips and shoves the entire thing inside her. Tsuna screams, cums, slick gushing around the knot as Xanxus fills her up and Squalo's hands press soothingly against her lower back. </p>
<p>She's going to feel this tomorrow. There's a suspiciously wet spot on her stomach that has her craning her neck up for a kiss. This is nice, she can get used to this. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Disagreement]</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It’s true that they have been, perhaps, a little less discreet than they should be. Though honestly, who is going to say anything to them? She’s Vongola Decimo, Xanxus is the Varia Commander and Squalo is his Second in Command. And Timoteo has been walking around with a level of smugness that has the three of them freaked out.</p>
<p>Reborn could, of course, if he wanted. But the man seems perfectly fine with the development. Their guardians and friends are just happy for them. </p>
<p>So that’s everyone that matters taken care of. Neither of them might have liked Timoteo all that much but he’s still the Nine and perfectly capable of making their lives difficult so really, it’s better for them that he appears ecstatic.  </p>
<p>Iemitsu, it seems, disagrees. Loudly, in the middle of the hallway, where everybody can hear him screech. And Tsuna is trying very hard to control her temper, her polite smile is fixed on her lips. But she has a breaking point and by the baseball god is this man is pushing her past it. </p>
<p>She’s not the kind of person that enjoys being berated about her love life in public, much less by somebody who has absolutely no right to an opinion on the matter. And Timoteo is just standing there, placating half-assedly and doing otherwise nothing.</p>
<p>What else is new? She’s going to kill Iemitsu. Nana will cry but she’ll get over it eventually, maybe her mother will finally let herself find an alpha worth her time. </p>
<p>“I was unaware,” she finally says, sweet as acid, “that you had a stake when it came to my relationships.”</p>
<p>If anything, Iemitsu looks mortally affronted at that. “Of course I have, I am your father!”</p>
<p>Some of her dark amusement must show in her somehow because Iemitsu takes a step back at the same time as Timoteo takes one step forward, hands raised placatingly. Tsuna resists the urge to snort, Reborn taught her better than that. “Oh? I could have sworn you were the sperm donor. If we’re talking fathers, I’d name mine Reborn.”</p>
<p>There’s no need to add ‘and his opinion differs from yours’, it’s none of their business what Reborn and she talk about. </p>
<p>The conversation could have ended there, it probably would have. But just at that moment Xanxus and Squalo appear from the corner, their eyes narrow as they take the scene in and Tsuna hums. She’s about to take a step towards them to try and head off the new confrontation before it can start when Iemitsu’s hand tries to close on her arm.</p>
<p>Tsuna whirls around, fangs bared and Flames rising around her. Xanxus growls, “what the fuck is this, trash?!"</p>
<p>Iemitsu decides, a little too late, that some words are better left unspoken. He picks up his pickaxe from where it's resting against the wall and swings at Xanxus' head. Tsuna lets it happen, unconcerned. Xanxus and Squalo are more than enough to handle Iemitsu.</p>
<p>She doesn't take her eyes off of Timoteo. Timoteo who must notice his consigliere's disadvantage and moves to intervene. Tsuna doesn't let him, steps forward and between them, Flame just under her skin. </p>
<p>Timoteo tries to press his Will against her and she gives him a serene smile, her Will matching his in increments. One of his guardians, she doesn't bother to note which, loses his composure and attacks. Hayato stops him in his tracks. </p>
<p>"I'm simply trying to deescalate the situation," Timoteo soothes. Tsuna gives him a slightly judgmental look, if he wanted to be of any use, he should have interfered sooner. </p>
<p>Still… "Fine." Tsuna turns around, slams Xanxus against the floor, pushes Squalo their alpha's way and grabs Iemitsu by the throat before she punts him through at least half a dozen walls. "There, deescalated." In the loosest interpretation of the word. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as always:<br/>My social media:<br/>▪︎<a href="dearcat1.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, for more drabbles like this one.<br/>▪︎<a href="https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1277669236496834562?s=19">Twitter</a>, for snippets of current work and random thoughts.<br/>▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>